percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dissolving Mist: Chapter 4
Diana's P.O.V It was boring to just sit around doing nothing, but fortunately, Adam understood my boredom. He commanded the waves in order to make the currents to push us towards Africa faster, and within 2 hours, when the time is 17:00 local time, we saw the shore, and I decided to make a swim for it. I jumped into the water and started swimming for it towards the shore of Africa. It took me 50 minutes for me to swim 2 miles from my present position towards the shore, and as soon as we reached the shore, I was already sopping wet from the seawater. Fortunately for me, I didn't have to go through custom checks because basically I swam my way here. I just need a restroom where I can dry myself and my equipments. We met up at the front of the Seaport, and I waited up the rooftop. As soon as I saw Josh, Gary, Stephanie and Adam, I jumped down beside them. The others are surprised to see that I have jumped down from the top because it's not something the demigods see everyday. "So, where to?" Adam asked. I picked up a brochure and it contains a map. It says that we're in Somalia, and according to some sources, Somalia is one of the poorest countries in the world, having its government overthrown 8 decades ago, and since then, they have formed gangs in order to take control territories around Somalia, and we have about 1200 miles to reach the heart of Sahara Desert. It was a long journey, and I have to push myself to my extreme limits if I want to get to my goal fast. We tried to find a car, but it turns out that all the cars had been taken by the Somalian gangs. Tourists that came to this place have no choice but to travel by foot across the vast country, with the majority of its territory were deserts. I sense that the gemstone is just on the other side of the Sahara Desert, and it's about 1800 miles, so we need to get a car in order to make that journey or risk exhaustion. It was to our luck that we have found a car suitable for driving, with 10 jars of petrol. This is just nice, so my friends can just refill the fuel midway just in case the car is low on fuel. "Alright, let's go!" I said, as I took a headstart and sprinted my way off to the Heart of Sahara. My friends followed me by car, and the local time here is about 18:00, which means that the desert is about to cool down to freezing temperatures, and it's at these times it's ideal to run on deserts. I power sprinted across the desert along with Josh and his friends inside the car, and I keep running as I noticed there's some militants with a symbol of their gangs printed on the top, side doors, and behind the vehicle. I noticed them right away, because I saw about 3 cars heading towards us from the northeast side of us with the symbol of skull and crossbones, and another two with the same symbol from the northwest side of us. I told the others to go faster, as I ran faster, and figuring that I can't run faster than 85 kilometers an hour as of now, I decided to power jump and landed on top of the car my friends are in. "Drive faster, guys! They're after us!" Apparently, the driver understands, because suddenly I felt the car got faster and we were heading to about 120 kilometers an hour now. I continued to grab on the vehicle's handling rail on top as we tried to shake the militants off. It took us about 15 minutes to outrun the militants, but after that, the car slowed down to an optimal level for me to start running again, and I jumped out of the car, and started running again. I keep up with the car beside Josh as he pulled down the window frame down as I sprinted just beside him as I looked around for presence of militants. There might be not any militants, but I'm sure sooner or later, there will be some that we came across. I looked at the car, and it turns out that it's about 60 kilometers per hour, just an optimal speed that I like to run at. I continued running, and checked at the clock in the car, and it says 19:30, which means it's been one and a half hour we've travelled along the desert. Suddenly, the car seemed to slow down, and I also slowed down. Josh's P.O.V "What is this?!" I said, as I checked the fuel meter, and it's near empty. This is just great, now we're going to be stranded in the middle of the desert with hundreds of miles to the nearest civilization. I looked around, and spotted a nearby petrol station. It looks like it's abandoned, and there's like so many petrols that seemed to be just left out there. I wasted no time to grab as much petrol as the car can fit and Diana helped us. Diana is sweating quite much by the way, despite the fact that the desert here is turning cold. I was already shivering when stepping outside, but my aura of golden warmth protected me from the cold. Apparently, Diana was also protected from the cold by her silver glow on her body, which is very common, since she is a hunter of Artemis. As soon as we had snatched the jars of petrol, Stephanie opened the fuel tank and started inserting the fuels inside the fuel tank, and it took about 4 jars of filling the fuel tank before the militants spotted us. "There they are! Kill them!" I hear the leader of the militants said. "Keep the golden boy and silver girl alive! We need those two!" "Right, hurry up, Stephanie!" I said to her. Stephanie closed the fuel tank fast and then we got on the car and stepped on the gas. Diana was sprinting alongside with us, and I hit the gas until it's 140 kilometers an hour, and Diana was already holding onto the top rail and I decided to swap with Adam. "Adam! Can you drive while I hold them off?" I asked him. "Alright!" Adam said, and I climbed on top of the car with Diana, and I shot an arrow at the militants, and just before it reaches the militants, it explodes and there's an incredibly bright flash of light. Apparently, I didn't take into account that Diana wasn't able to handle sudden bright lights as of now. She got disoriented and fell off the car. But it didn't take her long before she was able to get up again and power sprint to catch up with us. I fired another blinding flash arrow, and it explodes in the sky, releasing the same bright light, but this time Diana just ignored the bright flash of light. It's as if she already prepared for that and I slowed the car a little so Diana can catch up. She continued running and running. I looked at the clock in the dashboard, and it's 23:00 local time, which means it's about 5 hours since we drove, and we needed a place to sleep. It looks like we've covered 370 kilometers, which means it's still a long way to the heart of Sahara Desert. We need a place to rest, so I grabbed the necklace. I was very glad that I had kept the necklace all these times, because it serves as an emergency camping system. I shook the necklace twice and throw it into the ground and it sprang up into a tent, a golden tent, which slowly turns silver. Diana looked at me and gasped. "Josh... how did you do that?" She asked. I looked at my hairs. They're now silver, and I have to assume that my eyes also turned silver. We got inside and unfortunately there's only 4 beds inside. "I'll sleep outside." Diana said, while waving her right hand in progress, as if she's using magic so we won't be able to be seen by the militants. "Alright." I told her. So, we got inside the tent, and closed the tent as we went to sleep. Diana's P.O.V I woke up early in the morning, and it's outside and I decided to wake up the rest. I opened the tent cover and began waking everyone inside. "Ugh..." Josh squirmed around, as if his body is too lazy to move. "Let's go later. We're still sleepy." "We don't have time! The magic is barely there anymore and the militants are started to see us in here!" Josh sat up in alarm, and he woke up the other people, and we decided to take a ride with a car that we previously used. We all get inside the car and Josh was driving, and he hit maximum speed for this vehicle, which is about 200 kilometers per hour, and in about 4 hours, we were very close to the site of the gem. This gem also glows silver, so I might be able to take in two silver gems at once and keep it with me and return the gems to Hecate and Artemis. I ran towards the source of the gem, and I found a gem glowing silver, and I took it. I felt much more powerful now, as I returned towards my friends, and we decided to get out of here and by incredible luck, we found a stranded plane that's about the size of a small boeing 737. I figure this would be our ticket out of here, as we board the plane and Josh piloting the plane, and soon or later, we were on our way back to New York City. The flight took about 8 hours, and as soon as we arrived on New York, it's already 16:00 local time. "Alright Josh, Stephanie, Adam and Gary. Take care." I said. "See ya, Diana!" Josh, Stephanie, Gary and Adam said. "But remember! Do not tell of my existence to anyone, especially your closest friends!" "Will do." Josh said. "Swear upon the river styx." I told them. Josh and his friends swore upon the river Styx and thunder rumbled outside. "Very well." I said. "I must meet Milady as soon as possible." Then I left, and sensing the presence of Artemis and Hecate, I headed there. "Diana, you have come back." Artemis said. I knelt before Artemis and Hecate. "Yes, Milady. I have brought you the 5 gemstones." I took out all 5 gemstones from my left and right pocket and showed them to Artemis. Artemis inspected them and nodded. "Very well. Come with me and Hecate. We will tell you how to restore the mist in this world." I nodded, stood up and followed Artemis and Hecate. The two goddesses took me to the top of the hill. "Alright, now lay down, Diana." Hecate said. I did what I was told, and Hecate spreaded my arms and legs. "Sorry Diana, this is going to hurt a little." Hecate said, as she touched my hands and legs gently, and suddenly a golden cuff appeared and strapped me to the earth. "Umm... Artemis?" I looked at her, clearly worried about what was going to happen. "Don't worry, My dear Diana. This will take a day or two." Then Hecate proceeded to place the gems in her palms, and she held it towards me. Then the cuffs released me, and I was stronger than ever. "Looks like the gem has recognised and accepted you. Go to the top of the hill, and use these gems to restore the mists to the world." Hecate said. "I will go with you, Diana. But before we go, I will explain the procedure to you." I stood up, and ran towards the hill with Hecate. Just as we're about to reach the top of the hill, Hecate and I stopped running and Hecate faced me. "Now, what you will be going through is very painful. You're going to need to lie down like previously, and you'll be holding a light blue gem on your right hand and green gem on your left. You're going to be cuffed and tied to the earth and while doing that, I want you to concentrate on rejuvenating the mist back to this world. And I must tell you, this can take one or two days, and you will experience an incredible amount of pain." Hecate warned me. "But if you survive, you will become stronger. I was already about to back away when Hecate said that I will experience a large amount of pain, but I have to do this, in order to prevent the war between the mortals and the gods. "I...." I stuttered, but I regained my confidence. "I will do it, Hecate." "Alright, now lay still." Hecate said, as she placed me on top of the hill and I laid down and Hecate placed the gemstones in my palms, and immediately I was cuffed with Hephaestian cuffs, and Hecate smiled at me. "Stay strong, Huntress." Hecate said, as she began the incantation. Artemis appeared beside Hecate. "Hecate, so my hunter won't die, right?" Artemis asked. "No." Hecate said. "She won't, but she won't be going to quests for a week or so." "I see." Artemis said, then she smiled down at me. "Be well, my precious hunter!" I nodded, then Hecate told me to focus on spreading the mist as fast as possible. As Hecate started the incantation, I could feel my body feeling pain. They are small, but they turn unbearable within 5 minutes. I started writhing and struggling against the Hephaestian cuffs, and I could see silver light coming from above and its focused on me. I can feel my skin heating up, but from the outside it's not doing anything, but it just feels like my skin is heated up to 212 degrees. My body began shaking, and after 30 minutes into it, I just can't stand it anymore as I pleaded for the incantation to stop as I tried to break free out of the Hephaestian cuffs, but with no success. Josh's P.O.V It felt really nice to see that we have escorted Diana through half of her adventures, but something is still nagging me on the back. She acted like so distant towards us. We just tried to communicate with each other, but she just seemed like she had been fighting for thousands of years that she was barely clinging to humanity. Anyways, I regrouped with my friends and children. Mary asked what happened as soon as she came from Atlas cabin. "It's a long story." Then I told her how we tried to catch up with Diana and how she didn't welcome us the first time and how she prefer to run rather than take a vehicle to travel. Mary simply shook her head. "I won't be able to catch up with her. She has incredible speed and endurance." Just then, a bright light opened at the sky, and silver light started shining brightly from the sky to that spot. Immediately, I could see the mist spewing out of it and it's spreading all over the world quite quickly. It may seem fast, but just a note that the world is so big that a magnitude like that could take about 2-3 days to complete. The other campers are also watching the silver light as it intensifies as the sun goes down. It's becoming more like the land of the midnight sun, except the light isn't golden in color, it's silver. Chiron advices us to stay on the campfire in case it's rays decided to go towards us and obliterate Camp Half-Blood. Chiron told us that the incantation for mist rejuvenation is taking place, and it's going well. Chiron told me it took someone incredibly strong to take on that mist rejuvenation practice or else the it will take the lives of 2 half bloods just to get it done. Anyways, we continued our daily activities, and I went swordfighting, and this time with Gary. I got to admit Gary had become more lean and muscular and more athletic. I bet his swordfighting skills have improved. "So, ready Josh?" Gary asked. I smiled. "Ready as always." I said, as I made the first move. I swung his sword then he countered and it went for about 1 minute before I made Gary let go of his sword and pointed my sword at his throat. "I win!" I said, before withdrawing my sword. Then I shook his hand and went swordfighting with the dummies. As I trained, the silver light shows no sign of dying down, and I figure the mist must have been spreading quite quickly. I am tired, so I went to sleep and immediately go to bed. Diana's P.O.V I have to face the most painful moment in my life. I was being used as a host for mist transfer to around the world. There is no way I am able to survive this. I started screaming in pain after 2 hours in, and the stream of magic and light continues until it's sunrise, and it's about 12 hours after the first time Hecate started the incantation, and then the light ceases and the Hephaestian cuffs were opened and I laid there listlessly. Third Person's P.O.V Artemis and Hecate came after Hecate had decided the mist was a little more than thick enough to make sure the mortals didn't start a war with the gods. Both goddesses came up to Diana to check on her condition. She was steaming from her skin, but her skin showed no signs of injury, which is weird. "She might not show any signs of external injury, but inside her is severely damaged. You have to be careful to take care of her, Artemis." Hecate said, as she handed Diana to Artemis. Artemis took Diana in her hands. "You have done very well, Hunter!" Artemis said to Diana closely. "You have made me very proud of you!" That's Artemis' words just before she disappeared. Artemis went back to her fellow hunters and she immediately laid Diana in the infirmary. "Tend to her immediately. Tracey, please take care of her." Artemis said. "Yes, Milady." Tracey said, and she tend to Diana. Meanwhile, back at Camp, Chiron received a message saying that the mortals had their weapons ready, but they were confused as to why they were making the weapons in the first place. It appears that Diana and the people who is coming with her has done their job well. The End Next Story: The Life and Times of Diana: This will depict one of Diana's most perilous journey, and how she takes out monsters from other mythologies in order to prevent them from being discovered by the demigods of Greek Mythology, since the monsters from other mythologies have leaked out of their continents. And how the Gods have Diana do their bidding time after time as she became more loyal to Artemis and the Gods. And this time around, She's been given a backpack that can transform into a jetpack by Artemis, but she can only use it once per day. She will also undergo quests that will make even superhumans tire with exhaustion. She's going to escort, hunt, and gather anything Artemis asks her to do, and her loyalty is still unmatched. But this comes at a price. On every quests she went into, every time she is away doing her own quests, alone, she loses pieces of her humanity. Now she is clinging to the last threads of her humanity as she has so very little time to hang out with the other hunters. Which Title is suitable for my next Story? The Life and Times of Diana Diana's Life The Spoiled Olympian Gods Monsters from the Abyss From a Woman to a Machine Losing Your Humanity Loyalty Costs I'm going to need suggestions for other titles, and that will be appreciated. Thanks! Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Dissolving Mist Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapter Page